


Камень Души

by fandom_All_Avengers, Thurisaz7



Series: WTF Avengers plus 2019 || тексты 2 lvl [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thurisaz7/pseuds/Thurisaz7
Summary: Щелчок Таноса стер половину Вселенной, установив новый порядок и баланс. Что происходило с попавшими в мир Камня Души?





	Камень Души

**Author's Note:**

> пост!ВБ, пре!Финал, total!AU, очень вольная интерпретация того, что могло происходить в мире Душ, отсылки к фильмам, комиксам, фаноны, камео персонажа. Фик был написан до выхода трейлера "Мстители: Финал", всех спойлеров, теорий и выпуска нового таймлайна от киностудии.

 

 

**Где мы?**

 

Все звуки битвы и свет внезапно исчезли, погрузившись в безмолвную тьму и тишину. А потом снова стало светло.

Открыв глаза, Баки обнаружил, что лежит на абсолютно белом песке. Откуда-то неподалёку доносился шум прибоя, но он точно помнил, что в Ваканде такого быть не может. Он осторожно приподнялся и осмотрелся. Вокруг ничего, кроме белого песка, яркого неба и моря, шумящего где-то поблизости.

Встав на ноги, он продолжал осматриваться, ничего не понимая. Куда исчезли вакандские джунгли? Где Стив? Где тот, что чуть не убил Таноса, явившись с неба в сверкании молний? Где все остальные? Его оружие тоже исчезло, зато новая рука из вибраниума никуда не делась. Одна хорошая новость есть, теперь нужно понять, где он и есть ли ещё кто выживший, кроме него.

Баки усмехнулся. Если он умер, то это очень странное место. Он мечтал о покое, но у него точно было другое представление о нём. Решив, что лучше выйти к морю, он пошёл, ориентируясь по солнцу. Становилось жарко, но он упрямо продвигался вперёд.

По его подсчётам прошло больше часа, но побережья по-прежнему не было видно. Остановившись, он прислушался. Да, звук был тот же самый. Баки продолжил путь, отмерив, когда по внутренним ощущениям пройдёт ещё час. Баки снова прислушался — звук так и не изменился. Он не стал громче или тише.

Когда он интуитивно обернулся назад и не увидел следов, ему стало совсем не по себе.

— Какого хрена?

Баки продолжал смотреть на абсолютно чистый песок без его следов, словно надеясь, что сейчас они появятся. Мысли в голове путались, крутясь вокруг вывода, что это галлюцинация, но он привык доверять своему зрению. И всё же Баки опустился на колени и потрогал песок руками — мелкие песчинки приятно царапнули ладонь правой, примялись, образуя отпечаток, а через несколько секунд он исчез. Повтор дал тот же результат.

Не видя смысла оставаться на месте и безрезультатно смотреть на песок, он решил идти до тех пор, пока не пройдёт несколько часов. Облизнув пересохшие губы, Баки снова посмотрел назад и увидел, что следов по-прежнему нет. Похоже, что он топчется на одном месте, хотя по его внутреннему ощущению прошло часа три.

Опустившись на песок, Баки попытался оценить обстановку и не думать пока о чёртовых исчезающих следах. Он постепенно восстановил по памяти последние события битвы. Как Танос получил смертельный удар, и к нему подошёл высокий мужчина в плаще, вонзая в него своё оружие сильнее, а потом был его крик. Он вспомнил, как шёл и с удивлением наблюдал за исчезновением своей левой руки, тихо позвав друга.

Баки посмотрел на руку из вибраниума, которая сейчас не собиралась никуда исчезать и была реальнее, чем всё это место. Что было дальше — он не мог вспомнить, как ни пытался. Значит, всё дело в той Перчатке и Камнях. Что-то произошло, если мир так изменился. Знать бы, он вообще в Ваканде или на необитаемом острове, где топчешься на одном месте под палящим солнцем?

Баки снова поднялся на ноги и отстегнул ножны, а нож заткнул себе за пояс. Сделав небольшой холмик из песка, он оставил ножны для ориентира и решил изменить направление. Если до этого он шёл так, чтобы солнце было с левой стороны, значит, на этот раз попробует идти так, чтобы оно было справа. Когда прошёл ещё час, Баки старался держать себя в руках, когда оглянулся и увидел, что никуда не ушёл на самом деле.

— Да какого хрена?! — выкрикнул он, а потом побежал.

Он петлял, постоянно менял направление и ширину шага, прыгал с места на место, как на тренировке, варьировал скорость бега до тех пор, пока не взмок и дыхание не начало сбиваться.

Ничего не изменилось. Шум прибоя, который казался таким надежным ориентиром и манил к себе, стал казаться насмешкой и бесить.

Баки устало присел около горки песка, оставленной ранее в качестве маячка, и вернул ножны на пояс. Ему хотелось пить, но он мог ещё долго продержаться без воды. Нужно подумать, что делать дальше, если в этом вообще есть смысл. Больше похоже, что это конец. Рано или поздно он умрет от обезвоживания, и поскольку — как иронично! — суперсолдаты гораздо выносливее обычных людей, умирать ему предстоит долго. В запасе были ещё методы, как быстрее и эффективнее лишить себя жизни, но Баки торопливо отбросил эти мысли куда подальше. Лучше использовать свои внутренние резервы для более продуктивных целей. Он удобнее уселся на песке, обнял руками колени и уткнулся в них лицом, начиная дышать глубже, регулируя свои внутренние процессы до состояния относительного покоя. Ритм его сердца замедлился, он частично отстранился от всей обстановки, находясь в полутрансе. С ним это часто случалось в бытность Зимним Солдатом, но во время реабилитации в Ваканде его познакомили с местными шаманами, которые научили его использовать этот навык себе во благо. Надо заглянуть внутрь себя и за пределы себя.

Успокоиться.

Баки расслабился и закрыл глаза.

Возможно, он задремал, потому что сначала увидел себя со стороны, а потом ещё одного себя, который спокойно осмотрелся и пошёл прямо. Баки пошёл за ним. Второй  _он_  шёл уверенно, без оглядки, не слишком полагаясь на звук морского прибоя, который то затихал, то становился громким; не смотрел на солнце — просто двигался вперёд. Только пару раз останавливался и хватался за нож, но потом снова возобновлял путь.

Впереди из ниоткуда выросла каменная стена с небольшим проходом. Второй он уверенно шагнул туда и вышел к побережью. Баки облегченно выдохнул и потянулся к плечу второго «Баки».

— Мы выбрались!

Но второй  _он_  посмотрел на него равнодушно, и Баки понял, кто перед ним.

—  _Ты_  выбрался, — бесстрастно сказал Зимний Солдат и шагнул к нему.

Тот не успел ничего сделать, как вдруг Зимний Солдат стал бесплотной тенью и словно проскользнул через него. Баки ошеломленно коснулся руками своего тела и упал на песок, часто дыша, но не чувствуя при этом никаких изменений. Он задрожал, испугавшись, что сейчас прозвучат слова на русском, и все старания Шури оказались напрасны.

Открыв глаза и обнаружив, что действительно сидит около каменной стены, Баки резко подскочил, оглянулся и увидел, что никакого прохода нет, но он при этом точно находится на побережье. Пройдя немного вперёд, он оглянулся и увидел, что наконец-то оставляет за собой следы.

— Какого хрена тут происходит? — пробормотал он снова, вытирая взмокший лоб, окончательно сбитый с толку. Это было похоже на сюрреалистичный сон, но зато его жажда была реальна, и нужно было идти дальше.

Подойдя ближе к морю, он обнаружил парня в полубессознательном состоянии, лежавшего у самого берега. Подбежав к нему и осторожно подхватив на руки, он отметил про себя, что когда-то уже видел этот костюм, но сейчас было важнее оказать помощь.

Отойдя подальше от плещущейся водной кромки, Баки завертел головой, обнаружил рядом несколько пальм и направился туда, бережно неся парня. Аккуратно опустив его на землю, Баки снял куртку и скатал её валиком, чтобы подложить ему под голову. Заприметив на одном из деревьев кокосы, Баки точным броском ножа сбил один, со знанием дела выдолбил отверстие и приник к нему губами, делая пробный глоток. На вкус этот кокос ничем не отличался от обычного, но Баки всё равно немного выждал. Организм суперсолдата устойчив ко многим видам ядов и к интоксикации в целом, поэтому было проще сразу проверить на себе, чем случайно отравить парня. Спустя некоторое время убедившись, что с его организмом всё в порядке, Баки присел рядом со спасенным незнакомцем и очень осторожно дал ему пригубить. Губы парня с шумным выдохом шевельнулись.

— Тише, тише, сейчас. — Баки осторожно приподнял его за затылок, помогая отпить.

Совсем юный. Подросток, лет шестнадцати-семнадцати — не больше. Баки осторожно коснулся его шеи пальцами, считая пульс, и уже внимательнее рассмотрел его одежду.

Парень слабо застонал, а потом что-то пробормотал и приоткрыл глаза.

— Эй, парень, всё в порядке? Как ты? — Баки постарался улыбнуться.

На мгновение прикрыв глаза, тот снова поднял веки и попытался сфокусировать взгляд.

— Парень? Ты меня слышишь?

— Господи, я умер, — тихо пробормотал тот. — Я умер и вижу Иисуса, но мне рано умирать, слышите, мистер Иисус? Мне нужно обратно, а то тётя Мэй меня убьет!

— Я не Иисус, — ответил Баки. — Насчёт остального ничего не могу сказать.

— Не Иисус? Это не рай?

— Нет. На рай не похоже, но сам решай, — пожал плечами Баки. — Хочешь пить? — Он протянул ему кокос.

С усилием приняв сидячее положение, парень запрокинул голову и сделал один долгий глоток, после чего снова взглянул на Баки и внезапно дернулся. В его глазах промелькнуло узнавание.

— О, ты же тот самый чувак с офигенной рукой! Ну, помнишь, аэропорт…

— Аэропорт в Лейпциге, Германия, — закончил Баки, окончательно разобравшись, кто же сидит перед ним. — Ты пытался остановить меня и Сэма внутри аэропорта.

— Да, тот мужик с крыльями, а ты тот самый Зимний Солдат, то есть Джеймс Барнс, то есть… Вас ещё Баки Барнсом называли — так в музее и учебниках написано, ну, помимо самого имени, — по голосу парня не было похоже, что его это беспокоит, напротив, он был слишком взбудоражен. — Слушай, мне жаль, что тогда всё так вышло, сам понимаешь, что всё запуталось.

— Да, я понимаю. Оставим это, меня интересует другое. Как ты сюда попал?

— Мы бились с Таносом, ну, с тем типом с Золотой Перчаткой, он ещё фиолетовый такой… — Парень начал активно жестикулировать и пытаться рассказать всё сразу, но закашлялся.

Совершив небольшой рейд по пальмам, Баки раздобыл ещё два кокоса и один отдал ему, предварительно снабдив каждый отверстием для питья.

— Не торопись. Давай по порядку и желательно вкратце, по существу. Мне не нравится это место, поэтому рассказывать будешь на ходу.

— Окей, — кивнул парень. — Как скажете, Зимний Солдат, то есть Баки Барнс. Ой, Джеймс Барнс. Мистер.

— Зови как удобно, но без Зимнего Солдата, хорошо?

— Ладно, понял. Мистер Барнс?

— Сойдёт, — пожал плечами Баки. — Тебя как называть?

— Виноват, забыл представиться! — спохватился парень и протянул руку. — Питер, я Питер Паркер.

— Хорошо, Питер, — хмыкнул Баки, пожимая его ладонь. — Вот мы и договорились.

— Мистер Барнс?

— Да?

— А где мы?

— Это нам предстоит выяснить, — вздохнул Баки. — Пойдём.

 

**Сэм ищет, Дракс находит**

 

— Вы уверены, что нам нужно идти туда? — спросил спустя некоторое время Питер.

— Я ни в чём не уверен, но оставаться здесь нельзя.

— Тоже верно, у меня мурашки по коже, хотя чувствую, что и впереди ничего хорошего. Почти как на Титане перед тем, как… Перед тем…

— Перед тем, как ты попал сюда. Ты заранее это почувствовал? — Баки с интересом посмотрел на него. — Я успел увидеть, что моя левая рука исчезает, а потом оказался здесь.

— Не-ет, я почувствовал, что будто истончаюсь, распадаюсь на молекулы — Питер вздрогнул и обхватил себя руками. — Все вокруг стали исчезать, а меня холодный пот прошиб, меня даже от ветрянки так не плющило, но так стыдно, если честно. Я начал жаловаться мистеру Старку, а теперь неловко вспоминать.

Баки на долю секунды замер на месте, но потом продолжил идти.

— Он был там?

— Мистер Старк? Да, да, всё вообще началось с того, что я ехал на экскурсию, а потом почувствовал, что сейчас что-то случится, и увидел космический корабль. Мой друг Нэд всех отвлёк… Бедный Нэд, надеюсь, с ним ничего не случилось, — тяжело вздохнул Питер. — В общем, я успел к драке мистера Старка с каким-то огромным амбалом, потом он велел мне спасать мага — нас двоих затащило на корабль, а потом мистер Старк пришёл за нами. Мы выкинули одного типа из корабля, ну, который пытался пытать мага. Жуткий был, мог предметами швыряться силой мысли.

— И как вы его победили?

— А, очень просто! Я предложил провернуть трюк, как в фильме «Чужой», — довольно улыбнулся Питер. — Мистер Старк сделал пробоину, чтобы того чувака выбросило прямиком в космос.

Баки не мог не восхититься простотой решения, несмотря на то, что не видел этот фильм. Что парень очень шустрый и сообразительный, он понял ещё в аэропорту два года назад.

— Скажи, а Старк… Как он?

— На Титане или до него?

— Давай начнём с Титана.

— Его чуть не убил Танос, но тот маг, который назвал себя доктором Стрэнджем — выпендривается, вот наверняка! — отдал взамен свой магический артефакт. Зелёный камень, который он носил на шее. Танос согласился и вставил камень в ту Перчатку, а потом он исчез. Потом доктор Стрэндж сказал, что начался финальный раунд.

— Ваканда, — тихо заметил Баки. — Он пришёл в Ваканду забрать недостающий камень у Вижена. Что было потом?

— Потом я ощутил холод, мне стало плохо, а остальные стали исчезать. Девушка в зелёном с какими-то антеннами, здоровый инопланетянин, мужик, который вроде из Миссури, но тусуется с теми двумя и считает Кевина Бэйкона великим, потом доктор Стрэндж. Когда очередь дошла до меня, я… Стыдно вспомнить, что я начал говорить мистеру Старку.

— Он тоже исчез?

— Не знаю, я исчез раньше. Он мне столько помогал, так поддерживал, а я…

Баки хотел утешить расстроенного Питера, как неожиданно услышал вопль:

— Эй! Эй! Кто-нибудь!

— Сэм? — удивленно сказал Баки.

— Кажется, он там. — Питер указал в сторону джунглей, окутанных странной золотисто-оранжевой дымкой. Баки удивился, что пляж с белым песком так резко закончился. Впрочем, удивляться здесь они будут многому, судя по всему.

Он поднял камень и бросил вглубь джунглей. Дымка никак на это не отреагировала, по-прежнему лениво переливаясь всеми оттенками золотистого и оранжевого цвета. Тогда Баки коснулся её рукой из вибраниума, но и это не произвело никакого эффекта.

— На помощь! Эй! Тут есть кто-нибудь?! — воззвал вновь срывающийся в отчаянии голос.

— Рискнем, — решился Баки. — Надо спасать Сэма.

— Я найду его! — Питер стремительно пересёк туманную границу и активировал костюм.

— Питер, не так быстро! — крикнул Баки, но тот уже выпустил паутину и, взмывая между деревьями, быстро перемещался на звук голоса.

Баки пришлось броситься за ним бегом и только периодически осматриваться, нет ли опасности.

— На по-о-омощь!

— Сэм! Сэм, мы идём! — крикнул Баки, выбегая на небольшую и загадочно пустую поляну. Сэма на ней не было.

— Держитесь, я сейчас, — донёсся откуда-то голос Питера, застрявшего в пальмовых кронах.

— Вот чёрт. Из всех возможных вариантов — именно вы двое!

Баки посмотрел наверх. В причудливом переплетении лиан болтался Сэм, и чем сильнее он дергался, тем больше запутывался, пока не замер, давая Питеру до него добраться.

— И чем ты недоволен? — фыркнул Баки, аккуратно прицепляя нож к выпущенной паутине Питера, чтобы он мог разрезать лианы.

— Дай подумать, — съязвил Сэм, скривив губы в усмешке. — Я провисел здесь долбаную кучу времени, почти сорвал голос, а на мой зов прибежал этот гимнаст, который нас швырял в аэропорту, если вдруг ты забыл. Ну, и ты припёрся.

— Да иди ты.

— Уже немного, я почти всё разрезал! — пропыхтел Питер, кое-как расправляясь с растительными путами.

— Эй, у меня одно крыло повреждено, я так рухну на землю! — запаниковал пленник, оценив расстояние до земли.

— Питер, только не лови его. Пусть полетает, — мстительно сказал Баки.

— Барнс, вот что я тебе сделал? Между прочим, это ты разворотил мою машину и положил начало моим бедам! — возмутился Сэм.

— Питер, бросай его.

— Барнс!

Сэм с коротким вскриком упал, но Баки умело остановил его свободное падение, не дав расшибиться в лепёшку.

— В следующий раз отойду в сторону, — пригрозил он, помогая Сэму встать на ноги.

— Эй, не злись. Ты же знаешь, что я шучу. — Тот примирительно похлопал его по плечу, но Баки только закатил глаза в ответ. — Ещё кого-нибудь из наших видели?

— Нет.

— Мистер Барнс нашёл меня на побережье, — пояснил Питер. — Потом мы услышали крики…

— Точнее, твои вопли, — вклинился Баки.

— Это называется «зов о помощи», — недовольно возразил Сэм. — Мы вроде давно в одной команде, волк-одиночка… Лично я никого не видел. Помню, что собирался встать на ноги, а потом стало темно. Очухался уже в этих лианах. Ни связи, никого рядом. — Он заозирался по сторонам. — Я не такой спец в джунглях с их флорой и фауной, но на Ваканду не похоже.

— Ты чертовски прав.

— Поверю тебе на слово. Это не я жил в Ваканде.

— Кхм, простите, мистер Барнс…

—  _Мистер Барнс_ , — тихо фыркнул Сэм, получив в ответ красноречивый взгляд с немой, но очень ясной просьбой заткнуться. — Эй, парень, меня можешь называть просто Сэм.

У Баки был свой вариант, который он бы с удовольствием озвучил, но сейчас было не время для пикировок.

— Я к чему начал… Может, нам стоит обойти окрестности, и тогда найдём остальных? — предложил Питер. — Выберем место сбора и вернемся через определенное время.

— Я против разделения. — Баки вспомнил, что с ним было в самом начале пути. — Я не доверяю этому месту.

— Сам не верю тому, что говорю, но я согласен с  _мистером Барнсом_ , — сказал Сэм, не удержавшись от легкой шпильки.

— Но резон в предложении Питера есть, — сказал Баки, проигнорировав Сэма. — Держимся вместе и идём сколько сможем до темноты. Вечером разобьём лагерь.

Они шли через заросли джунглей до тех пор, пока не стемнело. По пути Сэм постоянно за что-то цеплялся. От ставшей бесполезной конструкции крыльев он решил избавиться. Споткнувшись о корягу, он с размаху рухнул прямо в лужу, где немедленно увяз в грязи. Баки помог ему выкарабкаться на твердую землю.

— Там начинается туман! — крикнул Питер, опережая своих спутников и заходя немного дальше. — Ничего не видно.

— Не ходи туда. Переночуем вон там. — Баки кивнул в сторону раскидистого дерева и трех каменных валунов.

— Они похожи на тех троллей из приключений про хоббита, — сказал Питер.

— Хоббит? — переспросил Баки, когда нашёл подходящее место для разведения костра.

— Это одна из книг профессора Толкина. У него был свой выдуманный мир под названием Средиземье, где жили разные народы: люди, хоббиты, эльфы, орки, — начал объяснять Питер, присев рядом.

— Ага, хочешь знать, на кого ты из них похож? — спросил Сэм, снимая ботинки, чтобы вылить из них грязную воду.

Баки молча показал ему средний вибраниумовый палец, продолжая слушать Питера. Под разгоревшийся костёр рассказ зазвучал живее. Сэм дождался, когда его ботинки подсохнут, и сказал, что ему нужно отойти.

Пройдя чуть в сторону от лагеря, он увидел мерцающие огни в той части, где начинался туман. Сэм подошёл ближе. Огоньки то взлетали с ослепительными всполохами, то резко исчезали. Ему вспомнились сигнальные огни и фосфорные гранаты.

— Сэм, — неожиданно раздался глухой бесплотный голос.

— Кто это? — Он резко дернулся. — Барнс, если это твои шуточки, я тебя прибью! — Он ступил назад, но его нога тотчас провалилась в невесть откуда взявшуюся ямку. Выругавшись, он с трудом высвободил ногу, чуть не оставив там и без того пострадавший за последние несколько часов ботинок.

— Сэм, помоги мне…

— Кто это? Отзовись! — Сэм медленно продвигался на звук голоса, звучавшего будто из-под земли.

— Не оставляй меня, Сэм, — попросил его голос. — Господи, как больно! — Что-то ярко вспыхнуло, а потом раздался до боли знакомый крик, который Сэм никогда не сможет забыть.

— Райли, тебя не может здесь быть, — пробормотал Сэм, внезапно обнаруживший себя у самого края стены из тумана — он никак не мог найти в себе силы отойти от неё. — Я сам доставил твой закрытый гроб твоим родителям. Я был на твоих похоронах, ходил на твою могилу... — Его голос надломился.

— Сэм, ты мне нужен, — голос Райли теперь раздался близко.

— Тебя здесь нет! Ты же умер!

— А ты?

Сэм замер, огорошенный этим, казалось бы, простым вопросом, не зная, что ответить. Они точно не в Ваканде, они неизвестно как попали сюда, и здесь он слышит голос Райли.

— Сэм, — голос прозвучал прямо перед ним, скрытый завесой тумана.

— Райли? — Он протянул руку вперёд, больше для того, чтобы убедить себя, что это всего лишь иллюзия, но наткнулся на теплое тело.

Он не успел вскрикнуть, как его схватили за запястье и резко дернули вперед, прямо в туманную дымку.

Питер первым понял, что что-то не так. Его обостренное чутьё сигналило об опасности. Они нашли оборвавшийся след Сэма у туманной завесы.

— Я иду первым, ты — прикрываешь сзади. Если что — беги, понял? — проинструктировал Баки, доставая нож и рекалибруя левую руку в боевой режим.

— Я никуда не убегу. — Питер решительно посмотрел на него. — Здесь нет безопасного места, так? Вы сами сказали, что нельзя разделяться, так не лучше ли встретить опасность вместе?

— Сам додумался, или кто научил? — вздохнул Баки, понимая, что он прав.

— Я всегда учусь.

— Идём искать Сэма. — Баки кивнул и шагнул в туманную пелену.

К их удивлению, видимость почти сразу стала лучше, будто туман существовал лишь в строго очерченных пределах. Они попали на болотистую местность; то тут, то там вспыхивали белые огни, изредка над тусклой поверхностью воды всплывали пузыри.

Питер выпустил паутину, чтобы опутать ею для подстраховки себя и Баки, а потом выстрелил длинными нитями в сторону редких деревьев. Баки всё больше начинал нравиться этот сообразительный парень. Они осторожно перелетели вперед, чередуя короткие перебежки на своих двоих с перемещениями с помощью паутины.

— Вон там что-то движется! — Питер указал на неясный силуэт, мелькнувший впереди.

— Не торопись, идём вместе, — сказал Баки.

— А я не собирался один, но путь надо сократить. Держитесь! — Питер резко прижал Баки к себе, и тот даже не успел возразить, как они оба перелетели ближе к намеченной им точке, где шло Нечто.

— Он похож на многорукого тролля, — оценив зрелище, прошептал Питер. — Даже кожа какая-то сероватая.

— Не удивлюсь, — мрачно ответил Баки, чьи предчувствия от минуты к минуте становились всё хуже.

Выждав удобный момент, они одновременно напали на своего противника, но странное существо дало отпор. Питера подбросило вверх, но он успел заметить бесчувственное тело Сэма, взвалённое на сильные плечи. Питер мгновенно сгруппировался и, выпустив паутину к телу похитителя, подлетел ближе, подхватывая Сэма. К счастью, в этот момент внимание противника отвлёк на себя Баки, сбив того с ног точным подкатом. Однако ликование было недолгим: противник перекатился и вновь встал на ноги.

— Давай! Нападай, призрак болота! — внезапно заорал “тролль”, выхватывая два изогнутых клинка.

Баки молча встал в боевую стойку, выставив нож перед собой. Рука из вибраниума угрожающе загудела сервоприводами.

— Стойте! Мистер Барнс, это друг! — закричал Питер, узнав Дракса. — Эй! Это я! Мы вместе бились на Титане!

— Паучий человек? — удивленно спросил Дракс.

— Вообще-то Человек-Паук, но ладно, — смирился Питер, осторожно удерживая на себе вес бессознательного Сэма. — А это мои друзья. Ты нёс Сэма Уилсона.

— Я его нашёл. И вас всех нашёл, — кивнул Дракс.

— Скорее это мы тебя нашли, — возразил Питер.

— Не путай меня, паучий человек, это я вас всех нашёл, ведь вы же здесь. И запомни моё имя: я — Дракс Разрушитель, — важно сказал тот.

— Предлагаю сначала убраться отсюда, — вклинился в разговор Баки. — У меня к тебе есть вопросы.

— Сначала дело? Правильно, — одобрил Дракс. — За мной. Нужно помочь Мантис и Груту.

— Ого, ты ещё кого-то нашёл? — улыбнулся Питер.

— А я о чем говорил? Я всех нашёл, — сказал Дракс. 

 

**Мы есть семья**

 

— Я сразу попал в это болото с мерцающими огнями, — говорил Дракс, уверенно ведя их за собой. — Им верить нельзя. Они манят и нашептывают, вносят сумятицу в разум. Реальность путается с фан-тас-ма-го-ри-ей. Да, вроде так произносится. Признаюсь, мой разум они тоже смутили.

— Что ты видел? — спросил Баки.

— Свою жену и дочь. Я слышал их. Я метался по болоту, но потом вспомнил, что они давно мертвы, Ронан — давно мертв. Остался только Танос для их отмщения. Ваш друг тоже кого-то искал, я пошёл на звук его голоса. Он схватил меня, ну, я его и втащил, чтобы успокоить, но он вырвался и убежал. Пришлось броситься за ним.

— Он искал Райли, — тихо предположил Баки. — Они служили вместе. Я читал его досье у Шури про всех, кто был в составе Мстителей, но однажды Сэм сам рассказал мне про него.

— Утрата, — многозначительно сказал Дракс. — Но я до сих пор не знаю твоего имени.

— Моя вина, я вас не представил, — вмешался Питер. — Это Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, бывший Зимний Солдат. Ой, простите — Он виновато посмотрел на Баки.

— Зимний Солдат? — сразу зацепился Дракс. — Почему Зимний? Ты воюешь только зимой? Или ты просто Солдат, но без звания?

— Я был сержантом, — тяжело вздохнул Баки. — Не называй меня Зимним Солдатом. Можно просто Баки.

— Баки? Почему Баки?

— Это сокращение от моего имени.

— И как из твоего длинного имени получился Баки? — недоумевал ещё больше Дракс.

— Позже объясню. — Баки чувствовал, что у него начинает гудеть голова.

— Дракс, а где остальные? — Питер вмешался ещё раз, чувствуя себя виноватым, что дал Драксу повод засыпать вопросами про имена и прозвища. К тому же они рисковали потерять нить более важного разговора.

— Я смог выбраться из болот и оказался посреди голой каменистой пустыни. Ни единого ростка, ни одного ручейка, только промозглый ветер. Я бродил, пока не услышал плач Мантис.

— Точно! — хлопнул Питер себя по лбу, вспомнив инопланетную девушку с двумя антеннами. — Всё не мог вспомнить её имя.

— Мантис совсем обессилела, стараясь дозваться до Грута. Он чах на глазах, врастая в камень. Понятия не имею, как это возможно. Я вернулся в болото за водой, а нашёл вас всех. — Дракс поудобнее подбросил на плече бесчувственное тело Сэма и повел их за собой.

Когда Питер наконец увидел Грута, то не удержался от удивленного возгласа:

— Ничего себе! Этот мини-энт действительно врастает в камень!

— Грут, — серьезно поправил Дракс.

Баки вспомнил, что успел во время битвы в Ваканде увидеть его, а потом внимание привлекла Мантис. Она робко подняла руку ладонью вперёд.

— Мантис, что с тобой? — спросил Питер, подойдя к ней. — Что с Грутом?

— Это место угнетает меня. Я совсем без сил, — негромко ответила она. — Я пытаюсь удержать Грута, чтобы он не исчез.

— Что мы можем сделать, Мантис? Я — Джеймс Барнс, можно просто Баки, — на всякий случай опередил он Дракса, присаживаясь рядом.

— Многоимённый, — важно добавил Дракс.

Мантис посмотрела на Баки, а потом протянула руку, касаясь плеча. Кончики антенн засветились тусклым белым светом, но этого было достаточно, чтобы её большие тёмные глаза наполнились слезами.

— Что? — забеспокоился Баки.

— Ничего, ты не сделал мне ничего, — тихо всхлипнула она. — Я — эмпат и могу всё чувствовать через касания.

Баки аккуратно убрал её руку, не желая быть причиной для её слёз.

— Мантис, я понимаю, что ты устала, но ты не могла бы пробудить Сэма? — осторожно спросил Питер, помогая Драксу уложить его рядом с Грутом.

Мантис осторожно коснулась его лба, и Сэм с негромким стоном открыл глаза и увидел склонившихся над ним Баки и Питера.

— Кажется, меня здорово вырубило. Рад видеть вас, ребята. Да, даже тебя, — добавил он, взглянув на Баки.

— Он в порядке, — хмыкнув, заключил тот, протягивая Сэму руку.

— Что произошло, пока я был в отключке? Ого, у нас прибавление?

— Тебя спас Дракс, — ответил Баки и отстранился, предоставляя Питеру и Драксу рассказать самим. Его самого сейчас больше беспокоила Мантис.

— Мантис, а не расскажешь, что произошло? Почему Грут стал таким? — мягко спросил он.

— Перед тем как исчезнуть, я всё почувствовала, я узнала, что что-то случится. На один миг я почувствовала великое множество чужих эмоций, которые исчезли так же быстро, а потом обрушились на меня здесь. Я была здесь совсем одна, и в тоже время всего было много для меня. Я вспомнила время, когда жила на планете Эго, где я была никем для самого Эго. — Она прерывисто вздохнула. — Потом я пошла на знакомый зов. Я бежала изо всех сил, а потом нашла Грута. Он погружён в свой страх, и я еле удерживаю его, но моих сил мало.

— Что за страх?

— Страх снова быть одиноким. Есть только он и пустота вокруг. — Она грустно улыбнулась.

— А кого ваш Грут лучше всего слушает? — спросил Сэм, подойдя ближе.

— Их всё равно здесь нет, — сокрушенно опустил голову Дракс.

— Понятно, будем импровизировать. — Сэм тоже опустился рядом с Грутом. — Грут, меня зовут Сэм Уилсон, приятно с тобой познакомиться. — Он осторожно коснулся его руки.

— Ты что делаешь? — спросил Баки.

— Я вроде как облажался недавно, так что моя очередь помочь. Почему бы вам всем пока не поискать укрытие, а я здесь поболтаю с новым другом? Он же должен чувствовать присутствие, я правильно понял? — спросил он у Мантис, ответившей ему согласным кивком.

— Сэм, нам не стоит разделяться, — начал было Баки, но тот прервал его:

— И в мыслях не было. Питер может протянуть от этого места паутину. Мантис всё равно нужно отдохнуть.

— Ладно, но я скоро вернусь проверить, всё ли в порядке, — сказал Баки.

— Спасибо, мама, я буду осторожен, — усмехнулся Сэм.

— Я за Грута беспокоюсь, — отмахнулся Баки.

Сэм улыбнулся и уселся поудобнее, подменяя Мантис и накрывая ладонью руку Грута, пока Питер закреплял рядом паутину.

— Он будет просто сидеть и говорить? — недоумевал Дракс.

— Не просто говорить. У него работая такая — помогать другим, — коротко ответил Баки, накидывая свою куртку на Мантис. Она сначала удивлённо посмотрела на него, но потом робко улыбнулась.

Питер шёл впереди всех, стараясь высмотреть убежище или когда голая каменистая местность сменится на другую. Неожиданно он остановился.

— Вон там, кажется, есть что-то вроде пещеры! — крикнул он.

Остальные пошли за ним. Питер напряженно всматривался в переплетения джунглей, готовясь к любым неожиданностям, но они вышли к пещере без приключений. Паучье чутьё молчало, не сигнализируя об ожидающей путников опасности. Баки переглянулся с Питером и прошёл первым.

В пещере было теплее, чем снаружи. Хороший обзор и всего несколько сталактитов по углам. Им повезло, что у самой дальней стены был небольшой источник. Обезвоживание им теперь точно не грозило. Дракс передал Баки небольшую флягу для воды.

— Остаёмся здесь, — решил Баки, осмотрев небольшой грот. — Разобьём здесь лагерь. Потом я проверю, как там Сэм и Грут.

— Там ещё проход, — сказал Питер, продолживший исследование и прошедший чуть дальше.

— Потом исследуем его, — ответил Баки, принимаясь разводить небольшой костёр.

Они устроились вокруг костра и долго сидели в тишине.

— Знаете, мне до сих пор не по себе, — неожиданно прервал молчание Питер. — Я не хочу никого пугать, но я понятия не имею, что с моими близкими, что со всем миром случилось. Не могу отделаться от мысли, что сделал недостаточно и мог всех спасти, но не спас... Простите, что-то на откровенность прорвало. — Он смущенно кашлянул.

— Я тоже хотел бы знать, что с остальными, — сказал Дракс. — Я смог выбраться из болот только лишь потому, что у меня есть новая семья, которая приняла меня. Если они тоже мертвы, то придётся снова вставать на путь мести, а она разрушает изнутри.

Баки молчал. У него была версия, что выжили только они. Ему не хотелось в это верить, но исключать вероятность он не стал.

— Значит, мы одни? — угадав его мысли, негромко спросила Мантис, глядя на него.

— Нет. — Баки смог не вздрогнуть и ответить прямым взглядом. — Мы есть друг у друга. Я толком вас не знаю, а с Питером я до этого встретился всего однажды два года назад и при не самых лучших обстоятельствах. С Сэмом ещё хуже — я его чуть не убил несколько раз.

— Обычное дело, — пожал плечами Дракс.

— Я понятия не имею, что это за место, но причина всему — Танос. Я не хочу верить, что все остальные мертвы, но если это так, — Баки немного удивлялся своему хладнокровию, но продолжал говорить, — то мы объединим свои силы и попытаемся найти его, чтобы всё исправить.

— Умирать, так всем вместе, — одобрительно кивнул Дракс. — Дело говоришь, Многоимённый.

Баки не стал пытаться ему объяснить, что не обязательно так его называть. Вместо этого он поднялся проверить Сэма и Грута, а за главного оставил Питера.

Направляясь по нити паутины обратно, Баки чувствовал себя странно. Ему было непривычно выступать с подобными речами. Быть связующим звеном внутри команды и следить, чтобы все работали в одной связке, — это было не в новинку для сержанта Барнса; быть одиночкой и универсальной боевой единицей — привычно для прошлого Зимнего Солдата; но он больше ни тот, ни другой. Он только начал искать свой путь.

Баки вышел к Сэму, который что-то рассказывал безмолвному Груту.

— Как успехи?

— Неплохо. Уже подзабыл, когда аудитория была полностью моей, — улыбнулся Сэм. — Делюсь с ним, как искал тут Райли и чуть не помер, если бы не Дракс. Грут не против, а я заодно выговорился. Сам как?

Баки пожал плечами.

— Ожидаемая реакция. Знаешь, мне тут местный Райли подкинул мысль, что мы все мертвы. Только не вздумай опять пожимать плечами, чувак, это не рядовое событие!

— Мне не впервой, — отмахнулся Баки.

— Зато это мой первый раз, знаешь, как это волнительно? Проявил бы каплю участия и уважения. Грут, этот тип пришёл в мою жизнь, чуть не угробив меня несколько раз. Прекрасное начало, не находишь?

— Не заставляй меня жалеть об упущенных возможностях. Хотя ты всё равно не входил в перечень моих целей, разве что в графу «сопутствующий ущерб» тебя вписать. — Баки беззлобно улыбнулся и хлопнул Сэма по плечу.

— Очень смешно, Барнс. Кстати, ты не говорил, что приведёшь за собой всю процессию. — Сэм удивлённо посмотрел.

— Что? — Баки обернулся. — Вы что тут делаете? — спросил он Питера, Дракса и Мантис.

Один за другим те расселись так, что Грут оказался внутри круга, образованного ими.

— Ты сам сказал, что мы стали ближе друг к другу, а значит, нужно быть вместе, Многоимённый, — сказал Дракс.

— Ого, пока я тут был, ты успел блеснуть красноречием? Эх, такое пропустил, — усмехнулся Сэм, посмотрев на Баки.

— Всё это замечательно, но необязательно было всем возвращаться сюда, — всё ещё не понимал Баки.

— Мистер Барнс, мне тут пришла в голову идея после слов про единство. Мантис слишком опустошена после попадания сюда и одна не справится с пробуждением Грута, а толку от того, что мы будем по очереди дежурить у него, мало. Может, нам следует объединить наши усилия? Когда бились с Таносом на Титане, я знал только мистера Старка, но это не помешало нам всем объединиться против него, — предложил Питер.

— А парень дело говорит, — заметил Сэм. — Берёмся за руки, а Мантис направит нашу энергию к Груту. — Он сразу взял Дракса за руку и чуть не охнул от ответной хватки. — Давай, умник. — Сэм взялся свободной рукой за руку Питера.

Дракс опустил свободную руку на плечо Мантис, рука которой касалась лба Грута. Питер сначала замешкался, неуверенно дотрагиваясь до вибраниумовой руки Баки.

— Лучше на плечо.

— Да, да, сейчас. Я немного подержу её, — восхищенно выдохнул Питер, рассматривая творение Шури. — До чего она классная! — не удержался он.

Баки бы улыбнулся, не будь он так напряжен оттого, что ему нужно взять за руку Мантис и замкнуть круг. Одетая в его куртку, она понимающе улыбнулась, и он не стал больше мешкать, осторожно сжав в ладони нежные девичьи пальцы. Кончики антенн Мантис ярко засияли, и она снова улыбнулась. Все постарались думать о чём-нибудь хорошем, их эмоции сплетались воедино благодаря Мантис, которая впервые за время пребывания здесь стала выглядеть умиротворенной и не ослабевшей.

Грут открыл глаза и долго смотрел на всех. Он оживал на глазах, больше не сливаясь с безжизненной каменистой поверхностью.

— Я есть Грут, — тихо проговорил он.

— Что это значит? — спросил оживлённо Питер. Он чувствовал себя на подъёме. — Привет, Грут!

— Что мы — семья. Даже вы, — ответила Мантис, глядя на Баки, Питера и Сэма и радостно улыбаясь. 

 

**Доктор Стивен Стрэндж**

 

— А он всегда говорит только три слова? — поинтересовался Питер на обратном пути к пещере.

— Да. У нас есть устройства для перевода, поэтому понимаем его и вас, — кивнула Мантис, кутаясь в куртку Баки.

— Круто! Межгалактические переводчики! — восхитился Питер.

Грут шёл рядом с Сэмом и Драксом.

— Ты ему понравился, — заметил Дракс.

— Мне он тоже симпатичен, — улыбнулся Сэм. — Мы отлично провели время вместе, да, приятель?

— Я есть Грут.

— Он с тобой согласен.

— Я так и понял, — подмигнул Сэм, встречая недоумевающий взгляд Дракса.

Баки возглавлял их процессию, а потом дождался, когда все зайдут в пещеру. Разжечь заново потухший за время их отсутствия костёр было недолгим делом, и все устроились рядом с ним. Баки вызвался дежурить первым.

Не было похоже, что наступила ночь — снаружи по-прежнему было светло. Либо день и ночь здесь не сменялись, либо сутки измерялись по-другому. В стороне резко всхрапнул Дракс. Питер, не открывая глаз, предпочел отодвинуться подальше. Баки улыбнулся, ведь этому Стражу Галактики оставалось спать всего три часа перед своей очередью караулить.

Сменив Баки на посту, Дракс уселся почти у самого выхода и смотрел на каменистые окрестности их лагеря, ни разу не пошевелившись. Вдруг что-то промелькнуло у единственного прохода вглубь пещеры. Он медленно поднялся и стал красться, бдительно оглядываясь. Подумав, что его обманула игра теней от костра, он пожал плечами и пошёл обратно к своему посту, но тут бросил случайный взгляд на стену и увидел, что за ним следует какая-то тень. Развернувшись, Дракс оторопело застыл на месте, никого не обнаружив.

— Кто здесь?

— Я есть Грут, — сонно пробормотал Грут.

— Спи, — буркнул Дракс, но когда он снова посмотрел на пещеру, то опять увидел расплывчатую тень. Он достал свои изогнутые ножи и приготовился напасть. — Давай, теневой недруг, явись! — угрожающе прорычал он, выждав момент. Дракс сделал вид, будто собирается развернуться, а на самом деле сразу бросился вперед и оказался опутан чем-то мягким с головы до ног.

Борясь, он укатился в сторону костра и взревел, попав ногой в полыхающие угли. От воплей лагерь проснулся и некоторое время безмолвно наблюдал, как Дракс пытается потушить штанину, а под сводами пещеры панически летает что-то большое и заметно подпалённое.

— Чёртов ковёр смерти! — вскричал Дракс.

— Это Плащ мага! — крикнул Питер, бросаясь за водой.

Узнав его, Плащ сразу подлетел к нему и дал вылить на себя воду.

— Я есть Грут, — недовольно сказал Грут, пятясь от разворошённого костра.

— Это ещё что? — спросил Сэм, протерев глаза.

— Плащ мага, — повторил Питер. — Он себя называл доктором Стрэнджем и помогал бороться против Таноса.

— Постоянно забываю, что не было времени рассказать друг другу о своих приключениях, — немного ворчливо сказал Сэм.

— Маг бы нам сейчас точно не помешал, — пробормотал Баки. — Здравствуй, эмм, Плащ? А где мистер…

— Доктор, — шепнул Питер.

— Где доктор Стрэндж? — поправил себя на ходу Баки.

Плащ завис перед ним, а потом указал на ход вглубь пещеры.

— Он в беде? — предположил Баки, делая вывод, что маг сам мог бы явиться.

Плащ обхватил полой его руку и потянул за собой.

— Похоже, что не судьба нам сегодня поспать, — вздохнул Сэм.

Они осторожно продвигались вперед, уже усвоив, что в этом мире нигде нет безопасного места. Каково же было их удивление при виде парящего в воздухе мага, который не выглядел так, словно ему требуется помощь.

— Пришли, — спокойно констатировал Стрэндж. — С кем не знаком лично, я — доктор Стивен Стрэндж.

— Вы живы! — радостно сказал Питер. — Спускайтесь к нам.

— Не всё так просто, молодой человек. Мне нужна помощь извне, потому что я нахожусь внутри барьера. — Он развел руки, создавая золотисто-оранжевые всполохи, которые осветили невидимую ловушку. Маг находился внутри огромного «пузыря».

— Так, и что для этого нужно сделать? — спросил Сэм.

— К счастью, всё просто, — с удовлетворением сказал Стрэндж. — Я знаю подобные ловушки. Меня удерживает пещера, а она выпустит из плена только при условии, если не обладающее своей волей неживое, которое часть живого, коснётся первым.

— Что за бессмыслица? — недоуменно посмотрел Дракс.

Баки посмотрел на свою левую руку и вспомнил, что в пещеру первым зашёл он, а потом вёл всех остальных. Он встретился взглядом с Стрэнджем. Удивительно, как всё удачно складывается. Даже слишком.

— Мне нужно подняться.

— Думаете, что сработает? — спросил Питер, быстро поняв замысел.

— Попробуем — узнаем. Плащ, не мог ты помочь мне?

Плащ тут же опустился на плечи Баки и поднял его к Стрэнджу. Маг смотрел с отстраненным интересом, как будто это был просто эксперимент. Невидимая граница вспыхнула переливчатым цветом, а потом лопнула, как большой мыльный пузырь. Выглядело даже забавно, если не вспоминать, что с каждым разом внутренние законы места становились менее понятными.

— Благодарю, мистер Барнс, — сказал Стрэндж, когда они опустились вниз, а Плащ вернулся к нему.

Баки только кивнул, удивившись, откуда он его знает.

— У меня для вас две новости, — продолжил Стрэндж.

— Давай с хорошей, — попросил Дракс.

— Мы покидаем это место прямо сейчас.

— Я уже смирился с тем, что о сне можно забыть, — пробормотал Сэм.

— А какая плохая? — осторожно спросила Мантис.

— Когда мы выберемся, то наш дальнейший путь не сулит ничего воодушевляющего, — невозмутимо ответил Стрэндж. — Хотя у каждого есть выбор остаться в любой момент.

— Нет уж, спасибо. Я сыт по горло этим местом, — сказал Сэм.

— Не стоит быть категоричным, — спокойно возразил Стрэндж, пристально глядя на него. — Идите за мной.

— Ничего толком не объяснил. Он всегда так? — спросил Сэм у Питера.

— В самом начале он тоже мало что объяснял, — пожал плечами Паркер.

Баки поначалу шёл следом за Стрэнджем, а потом нагнал его, зашагав рядом.

— Не могу понять, как здесь идёт время.

— Можешь забыть об общепринятом исчислении суток, — просто ответил ему маг.

— Доктор Стрэндж, я бы хотел знать, что это за место? Где остальные?

— Я понимаю, что это только малая часть твоих вопросов, но в свою очередь не могу дать ответы на всё.

— Всё дело в том Камне, который ты отдал ради Тони Старка?

— Не только. И я отдал его не только ради мистера Старка.

— Значит, он жив?

— Да. Тебя это радует или расстраивает?

— Радует, — тихо ответил Баки. — Зимний Солдат однажды вмешался в его жизнь.

— Ты больше не он, — спокойно заметил Стрэндж. — Да, я знаю про тебя. ГИДРа тоже замешана в том, что из нейрохирурга я стал Верховным Магом. Подстроенная авария.

— Вполне в её духе — резко менять чужую жизнь, — невесело ответил Баки.

— Не хочется прерывать вас, но выход ещё далеко? Я не жалуюсь, но так клаустрофобом можно стать, — проворчал Сэм.

— Скоро, — лаконично ответил Стрэндж.

Он был прав. Не прошло и получаса, как они выбрались из пещеры и увидели огромный мост над широкой пропастью. Стрэндж начертил в воздухе знаки и коснулся моста, который засветился оранжевым отсветом и больше не казался хлипким.

— Хорошо, когда есть колдун, — хмыкнул Дракс.

Перед тем как вступить на мост, Стрэндж повернулся к Баки, едва заметно нахмурив брови.

— Ты спросил, жив ли Тони Старк, но не спросил, живы ли мы.

— Я могу ошибаться, но ты не торопишься вести себя как упокоенный. Кроме того, ты  _знал_ , что мы придём за тобой, — ответил Баки и успел увидеть тень улыбки Стрэнджа, но не стал вслух озвучивать предположение, что тот ведет себя слишком уверенно, словно всё знает наперёд. 

 

**Потерявшие**

 

— Кажется, я понял, что он имел в виду, говоря про место, где можно остаться, — сказал Сэм, глядя на появившийся из ниоткуда город.

Едва мост закончился и они поднялись по каменной лестнице, как перед ним предстало огромное поле с золотыми колосьями, из самого центра которого вырастал город. Если Дракс, Мантис и Грут не были слишком удивлены, то Баки, Питер и Сэм с недоумением смотрели на возносившиеся к небу строения, которые издали слишком были похожи на нью-йоркские небоскрёбы. Только Стрэндж оставался невозмутим и никак это не комментировал.

Первым масштабным зданием на пути разношёрстной компании оказался вокзал, тут же ставший объектом всестороннего исследования.

— Ничего не понимаю. Вокзал точь-в-точь как в Эдинбурге. — Сэм осматривался и снова вспоминал тот день, когда на Ванду и Вижена напали.

— А надписи на соковийском языке, — заметил Баки, читая таблички.

Они вышли на центральную улицу.

— Возможно, что Ванда здесь, — предположил Сэм. — Что, если она создала этот город?

— Но откуда ваша Ванда могла знать про наш «Милано»? — спросила Мантис, наблюдая, как над городом появился корабль Стражей Галактики. — Странно, он летает кругами…

— Тогда Квилл тоже тут, — оживился Дракс. — Квилл! Мы здесь! — Он энергично замахал руками и закричал.

— Дракс, успокойся, — шикнул Баки, когда увидел, с какой недоброжелательностью на них смотрели проходящие мимо люди, меняя траекторию и постепенно приближаясь к ним.

— Не нравится мне это, — пробормотал Питер. — Ох, осторожнее, простите, — сказал он, когда на него с размаху налетел мужчина, который подозрительно покосился на чужаков.

— Квилл! — продолжал сигналить Дракс.

— Дружище, может, не стоит привлекать к себе внимание? — Сэм попытался угомонить Дракса, встревоженный, что случайных зрителей становилось больше и они подходили всё ближе, настороженно глядя на них. Некоторые даже не скрывали откровенной злобы.

Мантис болезненно охнула, когда её чуть не сбили с ног. Баки помог ей подняться и загородил собой.

— Я есть Грут! — воинственно смотрел по сторонам Грут, готовый драться.

— Мне это напоминает проекции из фильма «Начало», — пробормотал Питер. — Только поезда посреди улицы не хватает.

— Молодец, Питер, — неожиданно сказал Стрэндж, выходя вперед.

— Ага, спасибо, только что я такого сказал?

Стрэндж не ответил, создавая свои магические проекции и щиты, и резко взмахнул руками. По улицам прошла волна, и здания стали расплываться, а все прохожие замерли на месте. Только «Милано» по-прежнему летал кругами.

Баки повернул голову и увидел, что у стены здания стоит хмурый коренастый мужчина, чьи растрепанные волосы и густая борода скрывали жёсткие, почти звериные черты лица. Он достал сигарету, глядя прямо на них.

— А теперь… — пробормотал Стрэндж, создавая один портал прямо перед «Милано» с выходом через аналогичный прямо перед ними.

— Круто, — восхитился Питер и посмотрел на Стрэнджа, который еле заметно приподнял уголки губ в улыбке.

— А чародей не промах, — радостно рассмеялся Дракс. — Квилл, ты там? — Он подбежал к «Милано» и стукнул кулаком по борту.

— Эй, что за хрень?! — Из корабля появился Квилл. — Обалдеть, ребята, вы здесь? — Он спрыгнул на землю и побежал к своим сокомандникам.

Баки перевёл взгляд обратно на незнакомца у здания, который с флегматичным интересом следил за сценой воссоединения Стражей Галактики.

— Но где Ракета? — спросил Квилл.

— Мы его не нашли, — вздохнула Мантис.

— Вот как. Ничего, мы его найдём. Наверняка шатается где-то с этим Тором, — немного недовольно сказал Квилл.

— Ракета — это говорящий енот? — уточнил Баки, подходя к ним, но держа в поле зрения незнакомца, который продолжал дымить сигарой.

— Он самый, только не называй его енотом, — усмехнулся Квилл, протягивая руку для рукопожатия. — Иначе психанет и твою левую руку захочет.

— Он уже спрашивал цену на моё оружие и руку, — улыбнулся Баки.

— Узнаю и не узнаю этот блохастый коврик. Обычно он просто пытается украсть руку, ногу, глаз — тот ещё барахольщик. Похоже, твоя рука ему очень понравилась. — Квилл рассмеялся. — А откуда ты его знаешь?

— Он вовремя появился на поле боя вместе с Грутом и, как я понял, Тором, — ответил Баки. — Тор разметал всё войско Таноса, а потом ранил его.

— Неужели? — спросил Квилл.

— Я не сомневался, что этот великий воин был способен сокрушить Таноса, — в голосе Дракса прозвучало неприкрытое восхищение.

— Я в курсе, что он везде популярен, не начинайте. Да-да, все любят Тора. — Квилл отвернулся и встретился взглядами с Стрэнджем. — Я понимаю, что должен извиниться за Титан. Я облажался и всех подвел. Когда я услышал, что Танос сделал с Гаморой, я не выдержал. Как пелена перед глазами, — его голос надломился. — Я видел, как умирала моя мама, видел смерть Йонду, который оказался мне большим отцом, чем кровный. Я просто не смог… Простите.

Мантис подошла и обняла Квилла.

— Я есть Грут. — Древо подошёл и тоже приобнял его.

— Когда я потерял жену и дочь, то тоже обезумел, — сказал Дракс, утешающее опуская свою руку на плечо Квилла. — Мы никогда не забудем Гамору и отомстим за нее.

— О чем ты, Дракс? Гамора здесь, — улыбнулся Квилл.

— Но, Квилл, я знаю, что чувствовал Танос. Он убил Гамору, убил свою дочь, — тихо сказала Мантис.

— Святые угодники, — пробормотал Сэм.

Баки снова повернулся и увидел, что незнакомец жёстко усмехнулся. Он не мог понять, почему больше никто не обращает на него внимания, и держал того в поле зрения.

— Она жива! — доказывал Квилл. — Я летел к ней! У меня есть координаты! Я слышал её голос!

— Ты летел по кругу, — возразил Сэм.

Спор не успел начаться из-за новой волны, которая сотрясла весь город. В изумлении они увидели, что он опять начал перестраиваться.

— Нет времени выяснять. Все в «Милано», — сказал Стрэндж, создавая огромный щит и новый портал.

— Я согласен с магом, — сказал Сэм. — Барнс, ты-то чего застыл?

— Я сейчас, — бросил через плечо Баки, направляясь к незнакомцу. Тот и не думал реагировать на его приближение, только прищурил глаза. — Ты кто? Ты следил за нами, и ты единственный, кто здесь не проекция, не считая нас.

— Логан. Много тебе это дало информации? — Он сплюнул в сторону. — Шёл бы ты со своими, пацан, а не со мной трепался.

— А сам не хочешь отсюда убраться?

— Мне не по пути с вами. Пока что. — Из его руки вышло три длинных когтя, и одним из них он срезал кончик сигареты. — Жду своего поезда. Иди к своим, пацан, и не верь здесь ничему. Это всё, — он развел руками, — иллюзия одной несчастной ведьмы внутри другого мирка.

— Барнс! Живо беги сюда! — проорал из «Милано» Сэм.

— Вот именно. Последуй его совету, — сказал Логан, убирая когти.

— Будь осторожен, — зачем-то пожелал Баки, успев увидеть насмешливый взгляд. Он не мог понять, что его зацепило в Логане, он его вообще впервые видел, но его не покидало странное чувство, что в другой жизни они были знакомы.

— Наконец-то! Что ты там забыл? — ворчал Сэм, втаскивая его на борт корабля.

Баки посмотрел в иллюминатор и увидел, что Логан неторопливым шагом уходит за угол. Он хотел спросить у Сэма, что он думает про него, но встретил его немного недоуменный взгляд. И решил промолчать.

Квилл направил «Милано» прямо в созданный Стрэнджем портал, и они оказались в другом районе частного сектора.

— Координаты указывают, что это где-то здесь, — сказал Квилл, набирая параметры для уточнения маршрута. — Гамора где-то здесь.

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, Квилл, здесь не Гамора, а Ванда, — сказал Баки. — Это она создала город.

— Это вроде утопии? — спросил Сэм.

— Не знаю. Главное найти её, — пожал плечами Баки.

— Я считаю, что эти координаты ведут к Гаморе, — упорствовал Квилл.

— Увидим, — просто сказал Стрэндж.

— До чего мутный тип, — пробормотал Квилл.

Стрэндж оставил его слова без ответа. Если он что-то знал, то говорить не собирался по одному ему известной причине. Он отошёл к иллюминатору и замер, погрузившись в размышления. 

 

**Конец иллюзии**

 

— Признаю, что координаты привели не к Гаморе. Попрошу без комментариев, — сказал Квилл. — Но я точно слышал её голос, — упрямо повторил он, выводя «Милано» на посадку неподалёку от уютного домика.

Никто не стал ему возражать. Только Мантис посмотрела с молчаливым сочувствием, но Квилл этого не увидел, занятый посадкой корабля.

— Мы точно прилетели по адресу? Не похоже на дом ведьмы, — засомневался Дракс.

— Хоть ты сейчас не начинай, — возмутился Квилл. — Я ещё не разучился управлять своей деткой!

— А уютно выглядит, — сказал Сэм, спускаясь по трапу корабля. — Апофеоз «домика с белым заборчиком».

— От этого дома веет… Странно. — Мантис опустилась на колени и коснулась ладонями земли. — Я чувствую счастье и покой, но это как эхо или сновидение.

— Иллюзия, в которую поверил её создатель.  _Захотел_  поверить, — сказал Стрэндж. — Со мной пойдут Мантис и Сэм. Остальным оставаться здесь. Если что-то пойдёт не так — уходите, — Стрэндж посмотрел на Баки.

— Я дождусь вас всех, — покачал тот головой, провожая взглядом три фигуры, которые шли к дому.

С виду дом не внушал опасения — типичная двухэтажная постройка с разбитым рядом садом, ровный газон. Но чем ближе они подходили, тем сильнее Мантис сжимала кулаки и тревожно осматривалась. Сэм же чуть не вздрогнул, когда им открыл Вижен в человеческом обличии, после того как Стрэндж дважды нажал на звонок.

— Сэм. — Андроид приветственно кивнул и слегка улыбнулся. — Это твои друзья? Добрый день, — вежливо обратился он к остальным.

— Добрый день. Доктор Стивен Стрэндж, а это Мантис, — представился маг. — Можем ли мы увидеть Ванду?

— Да, конечно, проходите. — Дверь гостеприимно распахнули шире и пропустили их в дом. — Вы успели к одному событию. У нас сегодня семейный праздник.

— Вот как. — Сэм чувствовал, что его горло сдавило при виде уютной обстановки и живого соратника. — Какой?

— Сегодня день рождения наших близнецов, — скромно улыбнулся Вижен.

Сэм молча оперся рукой о стену, почувствовав предательскую слабость в ногах.

— О, поздравляю с событием, — вежливо улыбнулся Стрэндж. — Хотелось бы поздравить лично счастливую жену и мать.

— Она на кухне. Позвольте, я отведу, мистер…

— Доктор.

— Доктор Стрэндж, — кивнул Вижен. — Ванда, дорогая, к нам пришли гости.

Посреди кухни стояла удивленная Ванда, замерев с противнем в руках. По её лицу не было видно, что она рада приходу гостей.

— Ванда, пришёл наш давний друг Сэм Уилсон, а с ним доктор Стивен Стрэндж и Мантис, — представил всех по очереди Вижен. — Милая, ты забыла прихватки. — Он заботливо забрал у нее противень. На её руках не было и следа от ожогов.

— Я вижу. — Ванда натянуто улыбнулась, не отводя пристальный взгляд от Стрэнджа. — Вижен, можешь пока погулять с близнецами в саду? — Она подошла к нему и нежно коснулась ладонью щеки. — Пожалуйста.

— Как скажешь, любимая. — Вижен сначала поцеловал её ладонь, а потом коснулся губами лба. — Прошу меня извинить, — обратился он к остальным.

— Разумеется, — кивнул Стрэндж.

Повисла неловкая пауза. Мантис бросала робкие взгляды на Ванду, а Сэм рассеянно рассматривал узоры на обоях, чувствуя, что ему самому хочется побыстрее уйти из этого дома. Стрэндж сохранял абсолютное спокойствие, и можно было подумать, что он просто заглянул по-соседски, но он не сводил глаз с Ванды, внимательно изучая её.

Когда в прихожей смолкли голоса мальчика и девочки, а также Вижена, просящего не носиться по саду, и дверь захлопнулась, вокруг пальцев Ванды вспыхнули первые алые искры.

— Кого ты привел? — резко спросила она у Сэма. — Что вам здесь нужно?

— Ванда, мы пришли помочь, — сказал Сэм.

— Помочь? Мне не нужна помощь. Я счастлива здесь, и Вижен жив, и у нас есть дети. — В её глазах вспыхнули яркие алые огни. — Вы пришли разрушить мою жизнь.

— Сэм прав, Ванда. — Стрэндж сделал шаг вперед. — Мы пришли помочь. Всё это — не реально. Это твоя иллюзия.

— Откуда тебе знать? — спросила она. — Кто ты, чтобы решать за меня?

— Ванда, ты сама знаешь, что это самообман. Твоя иллюзия. Ты отрицаешь правду, пытаясь скрыться от боли. Я понимаю, но ты не можешь бесконечно убегать от правды.

— Я устала всех терять. Родителей, Пьетро, друзей, Вижена. — Ванда задрожала. — Больше я никого не потеряю.

— Я не хотел доходить до этого, — вздохнул Стрэндж, с помощью Плаща отрываясь от пола. — Сэм, прикрывай Мантис. Она мне понадобится, когда я разобью иллюзию.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим! — Глаза Ванды полностью заполнились злым алым огнем.

— Ты  _увидишь_  правду, — хладнокровно ответил Стрэндж.

Сэм еле успел выбежать через предварительно созданный Стрэнджем портал. Несмотря на возможность увидеть невероятную схватку, он предпочел держаться подальше и следить, чтобы Мантис, которая вздрагивала и что-то тихо шептала, раскачиваясь вперед-назад и сжимая руками голову, не пострадала.

Они услышали крик Ванды. Дом начал исчезать вместе с Виженом и близнецами. Сэм отвернулся, не в силах видеть это. Конец иллюзии.

— Мантис! — позвал Стрэндж.

— Бегу, бегу, — дрожащим голосом ответила она.

— Помоги ей, — попросил устало Стрэндж, приобнимая плачущую Ванду, которая спрятала свое лицо на его плече.

Мантис осторожно присела рядом, кончики её антенн засветились белым светом, и она аккуратно привлекла Ванду к себе, утешающе гладя её по голове. Стрэндж поднялся на ноги и пошёл к «Милано», опустив голову. Мантис проводила его сочувствующим взглядом.

— Не знаю, что у вас там случилось, но город исчезает, — сказал Квилл. — И у меня появились новые координаты.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Баки, пытаясь понять по выражению лица Стрэнджа, как всё прошло.

— Думаю, нам всем нужно отдохнуть, — негромко отозвался Стрэндж. — Сегодня был слишком долгий день.

Они проводили взглядом мага, который отошёл в сторону и замер, наблюдая, как город растворяется в воздухе, оставляя после себя золотистые колосья ржаного поля.

— Я есть Грут.

— С чародеями и ведьмами вечно всё не так, — ворчливо согласился Дракс.

 

 

**Некрополис**

 

Последующие дни прошли спокойно, если отсчитывать обычные двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Ванда почти оправилась после исчезновения созданной ею иллюзии, но предпочитала большую часть времени дремать или тихо говорить о чём-то со Стрэнджем. Мантис старалась далеко от неё не отходить. Питер пытался рассказать Драксу про «СтарТрек», Грут и Сэм сидели рядом. Баки решил поучиться у Квилла пилотированию «Милано», что стало поводом для шуток и сравнений с Ракетой.

Время затишья позволило им лучше узнать друг друга, разве что Стрэндж наотрез отказался рассказывать про единственный победный вариант против Таноса. Всем пришлось смириться, что от него они не получат ответа, и учиться привыкать к странному миру Душ. Стражи Галактики редко чему удивлялись, а воображение Баки, Сэма и Питера пребывало в постоянном потрясении. Ванда смотрела на всё отстраненно, переживая свои потери про себя. Стрэндж обращал внимание на некоторые явления с точки зрения исследовательского интереса.

А потом на них напали — «Милано» оказался в ловушке силового поля, а последовавшие электрозаряды не оставили шансов к сопротивлению, и очнулись они все уже в одной общей камере. Их руки, ноги и шею сковали специальными наручниками с датчиками. Кроме них, в камере было ещё трое — целая семья: Хэнк Пим, Джанет ван Дайн и их дочь Хоуп. От них они узнали, что бесполезно пытаться высвободиться, в противном случае датчики сработают, что приведет к немедленной смерти.

— У меня флэшбеки про Рафт, — вздохнул Сэм. — Что это за место?

— Некрополис, — ответила Хоуп.

— Странно, что при своих познаниях о квантовом измерении и умением уменьшаться вы ещё здесь.

— Странно, что ты ещё жив, — ответил Пим. — При твоём отсутствии к выдающимся способностям и интеллекту.

—  _Хэнк_. — Джанет мягко сжала его руку, чтобы не дать ему продолжить.

— Если нас упекли в тюрьму, то я хочу знать, за что, — сказал Квилл, подходя к решетке. — Есть тут кто? Приведите главного! Я имею право знать, в чём меня обвиняют! Мужик, полегче! — Ему пришлось резко отпрыгнуть назад, потому что неожиданно перед ним, словно появившись из-под земли, оказался стражник в звериной маске и ткнул копьем. — Да убери от меня свое копьё!

Баки мгновенно оказался рядом и схватил наконечник копья вибраниумовой рукой, не давая стражнику тыкать его острием в Квилла.

— Кто твой король? — спросил он на вакандском языке.

Стражник удивленно замер, как и все остальные в камере.

— Я спросил: кто твой король? — чётко проговорил Баки. — Моё имя — Белый Волк, я — друг последнего Пантеры, Т’Чаллы, сына Т’Чаки и Рамонды. Отведи меня к своему королю. — Он не мог увидеть лица за маской, но отлично видел глаза в специальных прорезях, которые сначала удивленно смотрели на него, а потом прищурились.

Стражник коротко крикнул, подзывая своих товарищей.

— Что ты сказал? — спросил Стрэндж.

— Есть шанс, что нам дадут объясниться, — сказал Баки. — Я попросил отвести к их королю и представился. Их оружие из вибраниума, узоры на стенах, маски… Этот Некрополис слишком похож на Ваканду.

— Не похоже, что они мирно настроены. Чужак с рукой из вибраниума, говорящий на их языке... Слишком ненадёжный шанс, — сказал Стрэндж, глядя, как решётки камеры исчезают, а конвой поджидает Баки.

— Как и тот, что был одним победным из увиденных тобой? — Баки не успел услышать ответ, как его грубо вытолкнули и вывели из подземной тюрьмы.

Его привели в тронный зал, и Баки поражённо замер. Не было сомнений, что Некрополис был практически копией Ваканды, но что-то было не так. Сидевший на троне Т’Чалла, облачённый в костюм Чёрной Пантеры, был  _другим_. Не было того спокойного, мудрого не по годам взгляда и мягкой улыбки. Черты его лица заострились, а у губ появились жёсткие складки. Глаза смотрели с холодным высокомерием, превосходством и осознанием власти.

Рядом с ним стоял один из советников, чьё лицо скрывала маска. Он был в длинном чёрном одеянии почти до пола. Баки быстро осмотрелся и увидел, что все старейшины, сидевшие у стен тронного зала, были одеты так же и тоже скрывали свои лица.

— Мне доложили, что чужеземец владеет рукой из вибраниума и говорит на нашем языке, — начал говорить Т’Чалла, пронзительно глядя на него. — Чужеземец, дерзнувший взять себе  _имя_  и назваться другом короля.

— Король Т’Чалла. — Баки пытался сделать шаг вперёд, но был вынужден отказаться от этой идеи, когда рядом появились два стражника и скрестили лезвия копий у его горла, однако он не стал делать шаг назад, продолжая упрямо стоять на месте. По бокам от трона появились две воительницы Дора Милаж. — Ваше Высочество, два года назад мне было дозволено остаться в Ваканде, где её добрый народ и королевская семья оказали мне помощь. Эту руку создала ваша сестра — принцесса Шури, а имя мне дал народ Ваканды.

— Ты или сумасшедший, или засланец наших врагов, — сухо ответил Т’Чалла. – Ваканды нет, есть лишь Некрополис. Ты посмел оболгать мою покойную сестру. — Он сжал ладонь в кулак. — Каждого, кто пересечёт наши границы, ждёт только смерть.

— Ты не помнишь, — сказал Баки. — Шури не мертва. Вспомни бой в Ваканде, вспомни Таноса, вспомни, как твои воины и ты бились с нами вместе плечом к плечу. Это из-за Таноса мы попали в мир Душ.

— Безумный чужеземец. — Т’Чалла презрительно улыбнулся. — Будет милостью подарить тебе смерть. Завтра на рассвете ты умрёшь первым, а потом — твои сообщники.

— Ты забыл самого себя, Т’Чалла, сын Т’Чаки. — Баки ловко поднырнул под лезвиями копий, развернулся, выхватывая одно копьё и сразу же выбивая другое у второго стражника. Т’Чалла даже не шевельнулся, продолжая сидеть на троне. — Я напомню тебе. Я требую поединок Правды! Пусть Баст и Сехмет рассудят, или великий король испугается вызова Белого Волка? — Баки говорил подчеркнуто на вакандском.

Он понимал, что если Т’Чалла захочет, то прикажет его убить прямо сейчас, но была надежда, что в Некрополисе тоже чтут традиции, возможно, даже более тщательно.

— Достаточно. Чёрная Пантера принимает вызов самоназванного Белого Волка, — ответил Т’Чалла, тяжело посмотрев на Баки. Его глаза загорелись злостью в ответ на дерзость. — У тебя была моя милость на быструю смерть, но ты сам наказал себя. — Он обратился к старейшинам: — На рассвете состоится поединок. Привести всех остальных и казнить после его смерти от моих рук. А сейчас — увести безумца в комнату ожидания и дать ему всё необходимое. Мы чтим свои традиции.

— Благодарю, Т’Чалла. — Баки намеренно сказал это без почтения и получил ожидаемый взгляд с молчаливым обещанием убить его.

В отведенной ему комнате Баки нашёл себе простую белую маску волка без ритуальных рисунков. Из оружия он попросил вернуть ему нож и остаток ночи отсыпался, зная, что силы ему понадобятся. Т’Чалла очень опасный противник, но Баки не собирается позволять ему убить себя. Во что бы то ни стало он должен завтра достучаться до него и напомнить то, о чём просил его когда-то прежний Т’Чалла после проваленной попытки его двоюродного брата совершить революцию в Ваканде.

Утром за ним пришли две воительницы из Дора Милаж и отвели на место поединка. Почти у самого края пропасти топтались все его друзья, а напротив них стояли воины с нацеленными копьями. Т’Чалла ждал, стоя в воде.

— Готов ли назвавший себя Белым Волком доказать в поединке правдивость своих слов или будет просить о милости — о быстрой смерти? — спросил один из старейшин.

— Я готов к бою. Я бросаю вызов Чёрной Пантере, — ответил Баки, скидывая куртку и доставая нож.

— Вы все сегодня умрете, — холодно бросил Т’Чалла.

— Эй! Одну секунду! Я требую разбирательства, да что у вас за порядки такие? Ай, хватит в меня копьём своим тыкать! — возмутился Квилл, вынужденно делая шаг назад и балансируя едва ли не на краю.

Сигнал к бою был дан, собравшиеся начали свои песнопения, наблюдая за схваткой.

— Мало кто мог бы похвастаться, что видел воочию ритуальный вакандский бой, — сказал Стрэндж с таким видом, словно он турист, а не возможный смертник.

— Зрелище занимательное, несомненно, если не считать одного досадного факта: если ваш друг проиграет, то нас всех убьют, — язвительно отозвался Пим.

— К чему этот пессимизм? — невозмутимо спросил маг.

— Всё полагаетесь на свои тонкие материи и смотрите на всё свысока? Что-то не помогла магия.

— Всё упрощать — верный путь к зашоренности и упадку, а для ученого это путь к собственной аннигиляции. В лучшем случае.

— Прерву этот увлекательный спор, пока вы не сделали всю работу за них, — вздохнула Джанет, вставая между ними. — К тому же всегда есть шанс. — Она посмотрела на мужа, но тот промолчал.

— Я есть Грут! — воинственно вскричал Грут.

— Давай, Многоимённый! — поддержал Дракс, а потом повернулся к Питеру: — Он не говорил мне, что он ещё и Белый Волк.

— Забыл, наверное, — пробормотал Питер, мысленно делая пометку предупредить Баки, что у Дракса новый повод засыпать его вопросами. Если они все выживут. Если можно умереть в мире Душ. Как жаль, что он не успел спросить у Стрэнджа, хотя вряд ли бы маг ответил; он ничего им толком не говорил и продолжал что-то скрывать.

Баки сохранял хладнокровие, выжидая момент. Они успели обменяться опасными ударами, отделавшись малой кровью, но игнорировать разодранный бок было непросто, правда, и самому Т’Чалле было не легче: он припадал на левую ногу после того, как Баки чуть не вышиб ему коленную чашечку.

— Т’Чалла, вспомни себя. — Баки, готовясь к решающему броску, сбросил маску волка. — Я знаю, что это такое. Ты сможешь. Ты не один. Мы все — твои друзья.

— Заткнись и бейся, — глухо сказал Т’Чалла, атакуя, и теперь на спине Баки красовались глубокие кровоточащие порезы от когтей.

— Как скажешь, — выдохнул Баки, перехватил его руку своей правой и одним движением вывернул её под другим углом до хруста, а левую сжал в кулак, нанося удары — в лицо, в солнечное сплетение, снова в лицо, удерживая противника за покалеченную руку, оттесняя Т’Чаллу к краю пропасти.

Т’Чалла сплюнул кровь и почти слепо ударил согнутым коленом, попав по искалеченному боку Баки, который в ответ ударил ещё раз вибраниумовым кулаком в его лицо, после чего оба упали в воду почти у пропасти, вцепившись друг в друга намертво.

Вокруг что-то кричали, голоса сливались в причудливую какофонию, но Баки уже не обращал ни на что внимания. Кровь заливала ему глаза, и он, чувствуя боль по всему телу, откатился в сторону, едва успев сказать Т’Чалле то, что могло бы напомнить ему, кто он. Осталось надеяться, что ему удалось достучаться.

Т’Чалла медленно поднялся на ноги, ладонью стёр кровь с лица и оглянулся, неверяще озираясь, после чего повернулся к лежащему Баки. Вода рядом с ним окрашивалась в розоватый цвет от крови.

Т’Чалла молча протянул ему руку. 

 

**В путь**

 

— Хотелось бы знать, что ты ему сказал. — Сэм сидел около кровати. — Выглядишь как жертва росомахи.

— Спасибо на добром слове, — усмехнулся Баки. — Лучше помоги мне подняться.

— Ты несколько часов назад дрался с Т’Чаллой, а сейчас вздумал встать?

— А у меня есть выбор? — ответил Баки, чуть морщась из-за ран. Регенерация началась недавно. Ему хотелось верить, что он больше никогда не будет драться с Т’Чаллой.

— А всё-таки, что ты ему сказал?

— Перебьёшься, Уилсон.

— Ладно-ладно,  _мистер Барнс_.

— Пошёл ты.

Вяло препираясь, Сэм довел Баки до зала совета. Стоило Т’Чалле прийти в себя, как Некрополис стал меняться практически на глазах, становясь всё больше похожим на Ваканду, а не на мрачное королевство.

— Он не настоящий. Это не Некрополис, — пояснял Т’Чалла. — Однако я не обладаю силой, как у Алой Ведьмы, чтобы менять его, поэтому не понимаю, почему он был таким?

— У тебя, как у Чёрной Пантеры, особая связь с предками, — ответил Стрэндж. — Мир Душ может сам создавать подобие того, что увидит заключённый здесь, или помочь создать искажённую иллюзию. Он же вскрывает наши потаённые страхи или сталкивает лицом к лицу с ними. До определённой степени, но она во власти того, кто владеет Камнем Души. Всё направлено на то, чтобы мы не выбрались любыми способами.

— В чём смысл держать нас здесь? — спросил Баки.

— Баланс. Таносу нужен баланс. — Маг скрестил руки на груди.

— Я есть Грут.

— Вот именно, он просто псих, как мой отец, — раздражённо сказал Квилл. — Слушайте, нам надо выбираться. Гамора где-то здесь. Забираем её и валим отсюда.

— К слову о «Милано», — вмешался Пим. — Предлагаю воспользоваться квантовым измерением. Здесь всё необходимое для создания прохода, а «Милано» можно использовать как транспорт.

— Попрошу не трогать мою детку, — нахмурился Квилл. — Она и так многое пережила. Вас всех, например, уж не в обиду будет сказано.

— Сейчас не до споров, Звёздный Летун, — отмахнулся Пим.

— Звёздный Лорд! — поправил Квилл, глядя с неодобрением. — Прежде чем тронете мой корабль, советую подумать, что сделает один психованный енот, когда увидит, во что вы его превратили.

— Квилл, но настоящий «Милано» не здесь. Тот, что здесь, существует благодаря тебе, — попытался урезонить его Сэм.

— Допустим. Но как же Гамора? Я взял вас всех не для того, чтобы бросить её. Или всем плевать?

— Я найду её, — неожиданно для всех сказал Стрэндж.

— Ты? Обещаешь? Знаете, мистер маг, вы тоже много темнили. Я облажался на Титане, согласен, но зачем было отдавать Камень Времени? — Квилл требовательно смотрел на мага в ожидании объяснений.

— Чтобы оставался мизерный шанс на то, что мы сможем победить. Иногда приходится идти на крайние меры. Мы пойдём вместе за Гаморой, если ты мне не веришь. — Стрэндж говорил спокойно, но было видно, что он сдерживается. — Если думаешь, что я легко выбрал путь к исчезновению половины Вселенной, то ты ошибаешься. Я множество раз видел, как всё погибает, и проживал свои очередные жизни. Я нашёл  _единственный_  возможный шанс, и если бы можно было вернуть всё обратно, то сделал бы это снова.

В зале повисла тишина. Квилл кивнул.

— Раз все договорились, мы приступим к работе. Джанет и Хоуп, вы обе мне нужны, — сказал Пим и вышел с ними.

Стрэндж пошёл следом, и его походка была резче, чем обычно. Плащ Левитации развевался за его спиной.

— Считаешь, что он поступал правильно? — негромко спросил Т’Чалла у Баки.

— Я не берусь судить. Он делает то, что должен.

— Я благодарен тебе за то, что ты сделал для меня, — сказал Т’Чалла. — Я чуть было не стал таким, каким никогда не хотел быть.

— Ты нужен Ваканде. Нужен Шури и своей матери. Здесь нет Окойе, а представляешь, как она сейчас переживает? — улыбнулся Баки.

Мантис подошла к окну и обхватила себя за плечи.

— Что такое? — К ней подошла Ванда. После разрушения иллюзии они заметно сблизились.

— Мне не по себе. Я чувствую: что-то грядёт. Это отголосок гнева… И за нами будто кто-то наблюдает. Везде. — Мантис задрожала. — Это хуже, чем на планете Эго, и страшнее, чем перед Щелчком. Нас не хотят отпускать.

— Не бойся. — Ванда привлекла её к себе, обняла и мрачно посмотрела на кровавый закат. — Мы будем бороться до самого конца.

 

 

***

Питер отчаянно звал каждого, но никто не откликался. Он старался не давать воли своему страху и слезам, которые могли помешать ему; ему не хотелось верить, что всё повторяется — с той разницей, что на этот раз они все погибли. Что, если Танос отбросил мысли про баланс Вселенной и предпочел избавиться от них?

Питер продолжал упорно искать, перелетая с паутины на паутину, еле успевая лавировать между препятствиями. Мир Душ изменялся, перестраивался, менял свою форму и заново разрушался, словно творец не мог решить, каким его лучше оставить.

— Нет, нет. Нет! Кто-нибудь! — вскричал Питер.

— Питер! — До него донёсся голос Стрэнджа, а следом появился он сам, пролетая рядом.

— Стрэндж, они погибли! Погибли один за другим!

— Они не погибли, Питер. Они живы, — сказал Стрэндж. — Это Танос. Он делает всё, чтобы мы не могли выбраться — значит, помощь близко. Мы должны действовать. Я боялся ошибиться, но оказался прав, — последнее он сказал больше самому себе.

— Что я должен сделать? — решительно спросил Питер.

— Следуй за мной. 

***

— Не хочу показаться скептиком, но эта дамочка точно уверена, что мы летим правильно? Там ничего нет! — Ракета переключал ускорители. — Учти, мы могли попасть в чёрную дыру или болтаться дальше в космосе.

— Если тебе не хватило увиденного, то мне — с лихвой. Нам нужно торопиться, Мстители не могут его долго отвлекать, перетягивая внимание на себя. — Тор проверил свой Громобой.

— Был рад отправиться в последний путь с тобой, — пробормотал Ракета.

— Рано прощаешься, милый кролик. — Тор сдержанно улыбнулся. — Танос не выдержит атаки со всех сторон. И с нами она. — Он посмотрел на Кэрол Дэнверс, которая надевала свои красные перчатки.


End file.
